1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamps, and more particularly to structural clamps adapted to secure various sizes and types of elongated structural elements in spaced apart, right angular relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art clamps for fixing structural elements in right angular relation are typically made in various sizes to accommodate different elements to be clamped. They are also made in different configurations for handling elements of circular, square, hexagonal, and other cross sections. Consequently, a considerable number of different clamps must be stocked in order to be prepared for various job situations. This problem is encountered, for example, in the construction of building scaffolding, the erection of display frames, and the assembly of support frames for laboratory equipment.
Even where properly sized or configured for a job, many clamps of the prior art cannot be laterally loaded. Instead, the structural elements must be inserted in the clamps endwise or longitudinally, an awkward and time-consuming task. Sometimes endwise insertion is impossible such as when the element is relatively long or mounts an element at one end which is too large to pass through the clamp.